magirangerfandomcom-20200213-history
Stage 22: A Date in Kyoto?
A Date in Kyoto? ''~Luuma Goludo~'' is the twenty-second episode of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. Synopsis Houka drags Hikaru to Kyoto hoping he could help find a temple connected with a family memory. Plot Mandora-Boy and Smoky are sleeping. Hikaru is making notes in a book called Transcript of Magic, saying Makito is passionate, Tsubasa can be a bit cynical, Kai jumps into things, Urara has a strong will and when he looks at Houka, she is in his face, she pulls him. She wants to go to Kyoto. He writes that she only thinks about herself. They are then seen flying on his Skycarpet. Memmy is upset about Travelion. He tells someone that Nai and Mea can't see to take a ticket. They question him and he tells the guy to show himself. He is a ninja named Kirikage. She has forgotten something and wants him to use magic to jog her memory. She has forgotten something and wants him to use magic to jog her memory. She takes a pic of Hikaru with two Geishas with her MagiPhone. Hikaru asks why she brought him here. She has forgotten something and wants him to use magic to jog his memory. He doesn't like this but does it anyway. He says there is various places so they go in order, she is looking for a place to pray. At a temple, she says it is not it but wants to drink, she orders two drinks. They go to a bunch but she can't find the place. She wants to eat tofu. Hikaru searches her memory again. Back at the house, Urara sees this and thinks Hikaru is kissing Houka. Smoky calls him a dog. Urara is mad, blaming Hikaru. She leads the others on their Sky Hokis to Kyoto. Houka takes Hikaru to a place where wasn't in her memory, a train station museum he admires. He says it is no good, there are to look for the temple. He tells her to concentrate more. He is about to call Travelion when Kirkage arrives. He tells him he wants the ticket. the two transform and fight him in streaks. Shine warns her but she turns into a fan. He leaves a wheat dummy and smashes her out of her suit. Hikaru scolds her and tells her to watch. He calls for the MagiLamp and walks carefully as the foe is invisible. He shoots him in the right place. Urara spots Hikaru between two train carts, swings in between and kicks him. Kirikage grabs Houka hostage. Memmy makes a Madou Circle and grabs them with his hand. He wants to switch a Magiticket for Pink at the Shinobi Castle. Hikaru says it is probably a dimension he created, he says they have to go on Travelion. In the mean time, Wolzard pounds Buranken's old sword into his own sword. In Travelion, Urara accuses Hikaru of taking Houka there. He clarifies it. Kai says she has no interest in worship. Urara says exactly a year ago, they went to Kyoto with their mother.At dawn, Urara saw their mother leave their hotel room, which no one else knew. Houka and Urara followed her to a temple where she prayed. Miyuki said they do this as a family every year. She showed them how she prayed. The significance was that is what she believes. The girls didn't understand. Miyuki said that when you told someone a secret, it looses its attractiveness. When you tell someone the truth, she touches Houka's head like their father did to her. She reveals that where they are is where he proposed to her. She decided to pray here every year, to secure their whole family to reach the next year. Hikaru realizes Houka wasn't thinking about herself, when he asks if she likes locomotives, he realizes that was for him. Smoky tells them through the speak they will be to Shinobi Castle soon. They run in ninja outfits through the town and fight Zobiru. They try transforming but it doesn't work. They pull out their swords and fight. The ninja has Houka and a device that doesn't let them use their magic. She apologizes. the gang fights with ninja stars and bombs. They gather together and decide to split up. The ground shakes and a giant frog jumps at Urara, it blows fire at them and Urara and Tsubasa run. Kai and Makito are attacked by Nai and Mea. They show their thighs. Kai and Makito says they have their girls Yuka and Eriko. She becomes Vankyuria. Kirikage says he will send Houka to the underworld. She frets and hears Hikaru's voice. She remembers what he said about concentration. She realizes the device he has blocked out magic. She jumps and bumps him and grabs his device with her mouth. He points his sword at her but Hikaru calls his attention. Hikaru comes attached to a card-like kite and jumps in and fights the ninja. He slashes him down and frees Houka. She smashes and steps on the device, so they can transform. MagiShine tries this out. Houka tells him she concentrated. Houka informs everyone and they all transform. Vankyruia attacks Red and Green. Red gets his MagiPunch and punches the heck into her. Makito uses his muscles and swings her away. Yellow and Blue use their powers to get rid of the big frog.bKirikage and Nai ~ Mea try to get away but are stopped by the six. They do their roll call. Nai and Mea teleport out of there. Houka gets a new spell. They perform the Magical Tower attack, standing on each other and slashing the foe like a sword. Smoky is dressed in traditional clothing and shows the foe Travelion. He makes himself big by leaping in the air and fights the unstoppable robot. The little trains wrap around him. He is then sucked in with the fire, thus destroyed in the furnace. Later, the six pray in the right place, continuing their mother's tradition. Hikaru congrats her. Urara complains on why she didn't tell her. Everyone has their theory on why Houka picked Hikaru but she says it was for a date. Everyone is disappointed. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** : ** : Guest Cast * : Spells Used *MagiRed: *MagiYellow: *MagiBlue: *MagiPink: *MagiGreen: *MagiShine: *Sorcery Priest Meemy: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 25, *'Pre-Credits Spell': Luma Goludo (Retrieves lost memories within a person). **Mandora Boy feels lonely tending the Ozu house, made worse with the Magiranger running around Kyoto without him. *The footage from this episode was not used for ''Mystic Force''. *This is the sixth appearance of Miyuki in the show and the second time in a flashback. *The Magirangers end up in a Jidai Geki themed Marudeyona World and are forced to dress and fight like ninjas. The core cast would later appear in Chou Ninja Tai Inazuma, a Super Sentai parody set in the Jidai Geki period with our heroes being magically empowered ninjas. *Several moves are accompanied by antiquated terms used by period-based Sentai teams: **During the "Magical Tower" spell, it is executed with the term "Seibai", which is notable as the battle-entrance phrase of the Kakuranger. **When Hikaru defeats Kirikage, he uses the term "Itten Rakuchaku" instead of the typical "Checkmate"; this will be the concluding phrase of all battles of a future Sentai team. *Kirikage is a unique Hades Beastman in that it grows on it's own using a ninja jutsu. Strangely this is somewhat similar to another evil ninja organization that will appear next season as opposed to the growth methods of previous ninja villains. **As a likely joke, Kirikage is voiced by Hiroshi Tsuchida, the actor for Saizou/NinjaBlue in Kakuranger. DVD releases Mahou Sentai Magiranger Volume 6 features episodes 21-24: Stage 21: Let's Go on the Magic Express, Stage 22: A Date in Kyoto?, Stage 23: Forbidden Magic and Stage 24: As Your Teacher. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/magi.html References Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa